


What Ifs

by Shinhia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Divergent, Fluff, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Illness, Parallel Universes, Romance, Smut, Teenagers, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinhia/pseuds/Shinhia
Summary: What if their first kiss had truly happened in the kitchen. What if Noora had arrived just a minute or two later that night. Or again, what if Sonja and her friends had never came to pre-game with Even and him and Isak had spent Friday night together… What if the curtains in Isak's room are a different color maybe, or what if this is yet another parallel universe story about Evak and their epic love story (this story being epic because no one had to die for it to be just that… An Epic love story). So yes, what if…





	1. Prologue: Did you also need paper?

**Author's Note:**

> **Alright, this one has been floating around my mind for awhile now and I finally decided I needed to write it and share it with you guys. It's also my way of still feeling connected to Evak in some kind of way and ease the pain and misery of missing them so fucking much. I hope you guys will like it. Also, sorry if maybe the characters seem out of character I'm trying my hardest for them not to but when you write sometime things can get quickly out of hand. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now and let you enjoy this prologue, chapter one will follow soon I hope. I won't set up a timeline for when I'll post next just know I'll try for it to be quick enough if it's not tomorrow. xoxo, my lovelies. Sin.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** _None of the characters are mine. They're the property of SKAM and NRK._

The entire week had been long and boring, nothing really interesting happening or tickling his interest even the slightest bit. Mahdi had been stressing him about the weed, Magnus had been going on about girls like usual and Jonas, well…. Jonas had been his usual Jonas self all week.

Isak wouldn't mention Monday though, when he'd been caught staring at that new guy. It was the first time Isak had noticed him, and he'd been struck at how hot the guy was. He hadn't been able to look away when his eyes had caught those brushed back blond hair and amazing blue eyes, thing is though Isak never thought he'd been caught staring. He was sure the guy had been able to see him blush like a school girl and Isak only hope his friends had been too involved in their conversation about cat tongues and going down on girls to notice Isak checking out another bloke and blushing furiously when that same guy had stared right back. Somehow, he had to thank Vilde and her search for members for that new Kosegruppa of hers. The idea of the group itself seemed lame to Isak, but he'd never thought Sana would corner him like she'd done and he'd be forced to attend the damn thing.

Now, it was Friday evening and he was waiting for that damn first meeting to finally start when his supposed friends had apparently bailed on him leaving him to face Vilde and her want of spreading love and fucking cooking. Geez, the weed wasn't even his and here he'd found himself.

 

“Hi.” Shit, Isak thought, it was that hot guy from Monday.

“Hiii...” **_Goood._** Did Vilde's voice really needed to be so piercing all the damn time? He'd been sitting here for over five minutes now and Isak was already reaching his limits. “How nice, that you wanted to come. Yeah. So find yourself a seat...”

 

Isak suddenly lost the thread of what Vilde was telling Transfer Guy and couldn't stop himself from looking over at the blond boy. He was so tall. So good looking, and those eyes, damn…

That's when he realized that if he was able to look at those eyes it meant that he'd been caught staring again. Fuck, and the burning of his cheeks... No doubt the new guy was gonna think he was gay or something for always blushing like he did every time Transfer Guy looked right back at him. But Isak couldn't help himself. He'd been trying so hard to hide that side of him lately and suddenly here came that new guy in his school and Isak couldn't help feeling like some kind of invisible power was pulling him towards the blond. It was almost like how magnets reacted, and he was forced to admit that in the span of five days twice he'd been caught staring at Transfer Guy because he'd felt something pushing him to stare both times. Suddenly, he saw him move, accepting one of Vilde's bread buns and Isak had to stop himself from looking at him when the guy decided to come and sit down behind him. Isak could feel his eyes on him and even if something deep inside him wanted him to turn around and ask the guy his name he forced himself not to and fake being interested in his phone.

That was of course until that girl Emma came and talked to him. Fuck, he thought, she seemed to be really interested and Isak felt bad he couldn't return that interest. She'd been a good cover at Eva's party, a good way to shut Mahdi up and not have Jonas or Magnus wonder why Isak never found any girl attractive or spent hours talking about how girls were hot and how he'd wanna fuck one of them like Magnus did all the time. Then the image of Emma had popped in his mind and just as if she'd been summoned there she was in the bathroom with them, Isak had thought then it'd be a good idea to hit on her in front of the guys. At least that way Mahdi wouldn't say he had too high standards or whatever shit it was the guy said that night. Problem was now Emma thought there was something there, between them and Isak only could think of the guy sitting right behind him.

He was truly fucked. He couldn't deny anymore being attracted to guys. Couldn't deny being attracted to the hot and handsome blond guy new at Nissen and he couldn't deny anymore girls didn't do it for him. He needed to get out of there. It was clear none of his friends were gonna show up and he truly couldn't go through Vilde's love exercise or whatever the fuck it was she wanted them to do. So, jumping on the opportunity that people getting up all round him and moving towards the stage offered him, he discreetly left the room to wander through the school hallways, he'd come back later to ask Sana for his shit.

* * *

 

He'd been busy playing some video games on his phone when he heard the door to the stool next to the one he was hiding in open and close behind whoever it was that had used the toilet there. He heard the water run and then the tap being close and that's when he chose to come out of his hiding spot.

What wasn't his surprise when he saw it was Transfer Guy in the bathroom with him. Though this time the guy didn't look at him and Isak really fought himself not to look at him either, well...that was until he caught the guy pulling out all the paper towels from their dispenser, even going through the slit at the bottom to grab the very last piece still stuck in the box. What the heck was that guy's problem? Isak asked himself confused and taken aback. You could trust him to notice what probably was the weirdest guy at Nissen right now. Was he starting a record? Take Eskild for example, he really liked the dude but Eskild was sometime so fucking extra it was borderline weird as fuck. That's when the blond guy caught him staring again, but this time Isak didn't shy away and faked being interested by his surroundings. And then Transfer Guy was asking him:

 

“Did you also needed paper?”

 

Isak watched him go through the bunch of paper towels he'd just discarded in the trash and find one that looked fine enough before handing it to him. Isak grabbed the paper, unable to say anything and then watched Transfer Guy leave the bathroom like what he did was completely normal.

 

“Come outside.” He'd said before leaving. Isak didn't really know what pushed him to follow him, was it the joint locked behind his ear? The intriguing, mysterious vibe he gave off or the fact he was really attracted by that giant Norwegian James Dean? He didn't know and frankly he didn't gave a fuck at that point, he just needed to know more about who that guy was.

The smile he received when he made it outside and join Transfer Guy on the bench, even though now Isak felt awkward and shy as hell, made it all worth it though.


	2. Kardamomme & Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here's chapter one, guys. I hope you'll like it just as much as I had fun writing it.**
> 
> **Also, quick point: some parts might sound repetitive but it's written that way on purpose, this being Isak's POV a lot of parts are rants from his part.**

Okay, so Isak was practically sure of quite a few things:

 

First, he might be a bit gayer than he thought he was but it still didn't meant he was gay-gay. Like he was more or like forty-five percent certain he was gay but not a hundred percent sure, you know.

Why was he sure of that percentage? Well, true he'd made that stupid test online to calculate his level of _"gayness"_ , but if he was really being honest he had to admit he'd lied on almost all of the questions asked. But could you blame him. He was nothing like those gays you saw on gay pride day and he was already taking enough shit from Mahdi, for example, who lately seemed to really like asking him if he was gay any chances he got.

Isak shut up about it and took it but...man, it was reaching a point he would snap back as his patience with the boy was running thin. He hadn't took Elias' shit back in first year he wasn't gonna take Mahdi's this year too.

 

So what if he was a little gay? What if he was attracted to Even? What if he was really...like really attracted to the blond third year? It's not like Isak was attracted to any other man/guy other than Even, okay. So that didn't mean he was really gay, right? He was just a little gay.

 

The second thing Isak was sure of was that the attraction he had for Even went both ways. He was certain the guy was just as attracted to Isak as Isak was to him. Thing is, Isak just never imagine Even had a girlfriend in the picture and that he'd have to learn about it from Emma of all people and not even from Even himself.

 

He was lost. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? What the fuck was going on? And most importantly, what the fuck was he was supposed to do?

He'd been playing it chill since last Friday but there was only so much Isak could keep hidden inside him without betraying himself at some point. Especially when Even already knew Isak was into him.

 

Isak had made a note to himself Saturday night, smoking weed and drinking wasn't the best way for him to keep his feelings and attraction at bay, especially if he was spending time alone with Even. The target of his said stupid attraction.

Isak really just needed to see this though and finally be able to shake Even or any other gay feeling off from his system. Then he could go back to pretending and acting like he was fucking normal again. Yeah, that was the plan and he would see it went accordingly. Well, that was of course if the odds worked in his favor for once.

* * *

 

 

He thought he'd be rid of Emma after Even had _(not so subtlety)_ made her understand she couldn't be in a Kosegruppa with them last Friday. Isak had felt bad for her a little, it was harsh and not fair. She was still so young, only a first year and she seemed sweet too. Problem was Isak really couldn't reciprocate her feelings at all. He'd tried but he just couldn't. He was conscious though he would need to make it clear with her he wasn't interested in her. They could be friends, yes. That he could do. That he could offer her. But that really was all. He couldn't give her what she was hoping for. He was just lacking the guts to let her down gently, is all.

 

So, yes, he'd felt bad for her a little after she'd been forced to join her friend's Maria group but that feeling had only lasted a short moment. He was kinda grateful for Even handling things with her, even if Isak wasn't really sure himself what had been Even's true reasons to do so. But Isak, wouldn't complain as it was better that way. At least Emma wouldn't get her hopes so high in the end when nothing was never gonna happen between them more than that fake make out session back at Eva's party.

 

That was what Isak had truly believed up until Emma found him in the schoolyard;

 

_(Which was when he was not so subtlety staring at Even cross the yard, looking hotter than any other day and radiating with confidence. Which made him look even taller than he already was. Even had caught him staring and hadn't let go of his gaze until he was sit down next to his classmates. Isak had had trouble coming back from his trance when Emma had right up came to him and the boys, cutting off Vilde mid-sentence, which Isak had found to be rude even though Vilde was gone into one of her rants. When the brunette had told him about her and her friends planing a pre-game party at her place Friday, Isak was about to tell her no and that he already had plans for that night that was of course before Mahdi pushed him back and spoke in his place agreeing to going to that damn pre-game party Isak had no fucking interest off. What interested him was knowing more about Even Bech Næsheim, who he could feel the eyes of checking him out even if they were hidden behind those edgy Raybans that made him look even more like the Norwegian version of a young James Dean.)_

 

Since the Kosegruppa first meeting, Isak had searched the Internet for Even. He'd realized Saturday that they hadn't exchanged phone numbers even though they'd decided to be kose partners. Of course Isak had decided to check social medias to find out more about Even and maybe ask for his number. For Kosegruppa purposes only, alright. He was sad to say that no matter the monstrosity amount of web stalking he'dspent doing during the weekend he hadn't been able to find Even. It was like the guy was a ghost on social media. The only thing he'd found was a video of Even back when he was still at _"Bakka"_.

 

Had Isak spent a ridiculous amount of hours watching that video in loop... _Yes!_ He did. Shamelessly. But he wouldn't never admit to anyone he did.

 

He hadn't been able to stop himself once he'd found the video. Sana had caught him of course, that was a close call, but Isak couldn't care less. All his brain was caring about was how good Even looks in that video, how a bit younger he seemed to be and also how much more happy and carefree. Isak had noticed shadows in those amazing blue eyes last Friday. Even had been sitting so close to him as they smoked that joint, each drag relaxing both of them after the awkwardness of the two or three first drags of weed. Even had lost a bit of that cool act he seemed to put up as a front and that's when Isak had noticed. He'd caught himself lost in Even's breathtaking blue eyes and as he told himself off for staring he'd saw. There were shadows. Hidden, granted, but Isak had seen enough things in his life to recognize torments. Weirdly, this had made it even more important to him he got to know Even better. The pull he felt towards the guy was there. The attraction undeniable. But it was stronger today because Isak had been offered a glimpse of the real Even, the one that was truly behind the Cool Guy act.

 

_Isak'd wish he could have been brave enough to cross those few meters separating them and go ask Even for his number....for Kosegruppa purposes. He'd wish he was braver and not so fucking scared of what his friends would say, of their rejection once they knew Isak was fifty percent gay. He just truly wanted to know Even more and also to not be forced to go to Emma dumb pre-game party. Could the fucking planets align and grant him that one fucking wish just this once, please?!_

 

Friday afternoon, after he'd skipped his last hour at school, he thought maybe the universe had heard his wishes when a deep, beautiful familiar voice, smooth like velvet greeted him in the bus he always took go back home.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

"Halla!" Came the voice from above him, startling him and making him look up from his phone. Isak had to kick himself not to show he was internally freaking out when his eyes landed on Even's beautiful face. God and that smile... Oh boy, that smile!

"Halla." He heard himself answer nervously, going back to his phone instantly trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Even had already caught him blushing enough times already that Isak didn't want to be embarrassed yet one more time.

"Going home?" Even asked him, apparently intent to making small talk but Isak really didn't know what to say. Instead he just nodded asking Even the same question. Fuuuck, this was lame, Isak thought, he'd finally had the opportunity to be with Even alone and know more about him and here he was kicking himself because he was too damn nervous to say any-fucking-thing.

"You?" Even nodded back, then looked through the window smiling slightly. He was different, Isak noticed, seemed a bit more less composed than usual and Isak wondered if maybe the blond was just as nervous as him.

"Awesome conversation." He heard Even say in a small laugh. Isak couldn't look away from his smiling face. Fuck, okay maybe he was sixty percent gay, alright. Or at least just in that very moment.

 

Looking down again, more to gain some composure _-(he was seriously lacking that thanks to Even okay, so back off)-_ he found the perfect excuse when his phone chimed in his hand. He wanted to know more about that guy, hell he needed to know more, and Eskild had just gave him the perfect opportunity to do so. Afterwards, once Even was no longer a mystery Isak could go back to pretending everything was fucking normal with him. He wasn't in no way sixty-five percent sure of being gay.

 

"You...you're eighteen, right?" He heard himself ask Even and the guy nodded in return. "Could you...could you maybe buy me some beer?"

 

There! Perfect. He had an excuse to spend a bit more time with Even. Try to pierce his secret and then make it to Emma's dumb party. Yeah, that seemed awesome and Even seemed happy too if his unwavering smile was anything to go buy.

 

"I know it must be a bit weird to ask you that, usually I'd ask my roommate but he's working late and I have this pre-game and my best-friend, Jonas, nagged me to bring beers because I apparently owe him some."

"It's okay, I'm glad to help you." Even told Isak after the boy had felt the need to explain his weird demand.

* * *

 

 

He'd been waiting outside the corner store when Even suddenly came out, empty handed and looking his usual cool self.

 

"I managed to forget my ID home, follow me."

 

Isak felt like that was a bit suspicious but the thought grazed his mind a total of 0.1 seconds and then he was following Even, the taller boy already a good distance ahead of him. Damn he walked so fast, and Isak wasn't a small guy it was only next to Even that he seemed short.

* * *

 

 

"Hallo?" Even asked loudly when they enter his apartment. "Nice." Isak heard him say next when he'd gotten no response. Taking off his shoes by the door he then followed Even through the apartment. The place was big and Isak couldn't help notice signs of the family living within these walls.

"You live here with your parents?"

"Yeah, and little brother." Isak nodded, his brain storing the info as something important he would need to remember later. _(Which okay, he just needed to get Even out of his system and then the rest will be history he would move on to something more normal.)_

 

He saw the blond enter a room at the end of the hallway and Isak quickly followed, he didn't want Even to think he was taking his time to discover the place. The last thing he needed was for the guy to be assured in his knowledge Isak was into him, the few times he'd caught Isak's interest were already enough. Breathing through his nose to calm down, he wondered why he felt so nervous to be here alone with Even in what seemed to be the older boy's bedroom. He watch Even searched for his ID and was about to ask if he was finding it when his gaze was caught by the guitars hanging on the wall to his right. Curious, Isak went over to that part of the room, checking the guitars rubbing his fingertips against the chords then saw the drawings on the closet doors and couldn't help being intrigued by them. Bending over he checked each of them and them all at once carefully. They were really good and so hilarious. He fell in love with them instantly and he knew he was a bit more fucked when he heard himself ask Even:

 

“Did you draw these?”

“Yeah.” Even stilled in his searched to answer him, Isak quickly look at him and felt it safer to turn back to the drawings or he would be caught staring again. Even really did look good with that denim jacket. “Do you like them?” The older boy asked him, going back to searching for his ID.

“Yeah.” Isak heard himself respond with honesty then surprising himself even more when he added, “they're really funny.”

“You think so.”

 

Isak nodded. Yes, they were really hilarious and they made him want to really know more about Even, not because he would be certified he wasn't really gay this time but because he was truly curious about the older guy.

He felt there was so much more about Even Bech Næsheim than meets the eye and he felt himself strangely loosening up and let his guard down around the blond. They were alone, and safe in his apartment, no one could see them here, so maybe Isak could drop the act and let himself go. No one else but them would know, right. There was no harm and he was really attracted by the guy, he had to admit that. In total honesty this attraction wasn't fading away it seemed it grew stronger each minutes he passed next to Even and scarily, here, in these four walls, he felt like it was okay. Like he shouldn't be so ashamed anymore.

He heard Even keep on rummaging behind him but Isak was to busy memorizing the drawings on the closet doors, the lyrics next to them and the sign saying “Alt er love” that he'd been unable to not see when he'd enter the bedroom.

 

“There it is.” He heard Even say in his back, and still looking at the drawings on the lower part of the doors Isak absently asked:

“You've found it?” The moment of silent that followed made him look over at Even and slightly turned around smiling when the older boy showed him a joint, saying,

“No, but...”

“Hey!” Isak exclaimed. This was better than beers, and he was a bit ashamed to say, better than having to go to Emma's pre-gaming party. He'd much rather stay here enjoy himself and a good joint with Even, who he really wanted to know more about. That joint gave him the perfect excuse right now to forget everything else and just concentrate on the moment.

* * *

 

 

They'd been passing the joint back forth and talking about the school system, sitting on Even's windowsill the sun shining brightly, weather still warm for this month of October. Isak had discovered Even was fucking hilarious, witty and more and more interesting. Chills kept running along his skin each time their fingers brushed when they passed the joint between them, so much it made him wanna curl his toes every time it happened. He couldn't help stilling glances and throwing them back each time he caught Even staring at him just as closely and curiously as Isak did. He was certain now that this thing he felt inside him, those tickles in his stomach and that need to smile was not just some curiosity or spur of the moment. He was really fucking attracted to Even Bech Næsheim and there was nothing he could do to hide it. Even knew. Just like he knew for certain Even was just as attracted to him as well.

 

“So what kind of music do you like...if you listen to music, that is?” Even asked him after another round of laughter. Isak quickly glanced at him at the corner of his eyes, feeling himself blushing slightly when he noticed the intensity with which Even was looking at him.

“I'm quite a N.W.A fan, really.” Isak answered, kind of rapping in between then felt the need to add, “I just listen to music that makes you feel cool when you're walking, you know.”

“Oh, when you're on way to school.” Even commented, nodding his head. “Did you listen to Nas?”

Isak was taken aback a moment, he never heard of him and not wanting to seem lame he preferred to lie pretending he knew who Nas was but it apparently didn't work judging by Even chuckles.

“Hmm...Nas...yeah i've heardof him...”

“Are you kidding?”

“What?”

“You don't know him!”

“What, no, yes I know him. Nas… NAS… I've listened to him, of course.”

“Well, you don't seem like you know him.” Even laughed, and Isak didn't care if it was of him the guy was making fun he would've stayed on that windowsill endlessly horribly lying about some rapper he didn't know about if it meant watching Even laugh and look so beautiful lightened by sunshine.

“Of course I've checked him out.” Isak tried to defend himself again, poorly granted, but he really didn't care at this point especially not when Even stated,

“We'll listen to him later.” And there was no discussing that. Isak new they would listen to Nas after this joint. He didn't wanna move, didn't wanna leave. Didn't even wanna answer his phone he could feel vibrate in his pocket with texts after texts.

“Illmatic is like the best album of the last decade, when it comes to a rapper.” Even told him seriously, his eyes boring deep in Isak's. God, why was his heart racing so much and his breath so short? All because Even had this unique way of looking at him, like the guy was not just looking at him but like he was really seeing him. Isak. And that was a fucking good feeling. Having someone look at him that way, acknowledging his existence like he'd never felt anyone else do before.

“Should we put it on now, then, while we finish this joint.” Isak proposed and knew it'd been a good call just for the smile Even was now giving him. He watched as the blond got up and went to put on the album. Isak was not even surprised to see Even owned a record player to listen music to and not just the usual digital version of music you listened on your computer. Somehow, the record player and records were part of the character that was Even and Isak would've lied saying he didn't really liked that. It was so in tuned with the guitars on the wall, the drawings and song lyrics on the closet doors or the bunk bed topping the small sofa and tv table under it.

 

The first notes of music tore him from his thoughts and he watched Even sit back in front of him on the windowsill, smiling Isak pass him the joint and watched the guy take a drag of it. Even had this lost gaze on his face as he released the smoke through the window and stared at the sky and clouds, the nature outside the window Isak could also see but that seemed to look so much more different in Even's eyes.

On cue, or feeling the weight of his gaze on him Even turned his head over at Isak and the younger boy stared right back, unwavering and conscious something between them was shifting. He would have been freaked out by that change a few hours ago but now, nothing else but them in this moment, in this universe mattered. The rest, the world outside that window, the constant nagging of his iPhone in his pocket, all that was suddenly obsolete and only this bubble surrounding them, this bubble made of them was what was really concrete and important at that very moment.

* * *

 

 

It's the loud, ugly gurgle his stomach made that brought them to the kitchen. The effect of the joint they'd shared was still there making them both relaxed and giggling like kids.

 

“That's one sweaty cheese you've got there.” Isak chuckled.

“Yeah, I forget to put it back in the fridge this morning before I left for school and it's been sitting there melting all day.” Even answered, laughing as he tried to make his way around the very melty block of cheese.

“I can see that.” Isak said mocking a bit.

“It's not my fault really, cheese is always something I forget to put back in the fridge, I don't know why.” Even explained, amused by Isak's chuckles next to him.

“No, but I get it, I always forget the cheese too.”

“Oh you do too.”

“Yes, and keys. Especially cheese and keys.”

“Oh cheese and keys, it's nice.”

“Yes, it drives my roommates crazy. That's why now I always have a spare key in my wallet.” Isak told him, before being interrupted by the chiming of his damn phone again. Sighing, he took the damn thing out of his pocket and quickly glanced at the screen missed calls and texts from Emma and the boys. Fuck, he really didn't wanna leave and go to that damn pre-game.

 

He watched Even smile at him then put the cheese back in the fridge, Isak took that opportunity to quickly sent out a poor excuse at both Emma and Jonas. Saying he couldn't make it and prefer to stay at home and chill, telling Emma the guys had cancelled. Of course, the girl didn't buy it and started making a fuss about him lying and shit. God, could she move on already and let him be? Isak was mostly certain she was only interested in him because a he was a second year and seemed cool enough in the social scale of school now that the Penetrators weren't third years anymore.

 

“Beer?” he heard Even asked, making Isak look up from his phone. Nodding, a crooked smile at the corner of lips he confirmed wanting one, before going back to his phone and firing back one last text to Emma, he then decided to completely turn the damn thing off when he saw Even come back next to him opening the bottles and extending one towards Isak. The younger boy grabbed it and knock it gently against Even's.

“Cheers.” The blond said.

“Cheers.” Isak smiled back then taking a first sip of the drink.

“So...” Even exclaimed, “with what do you want to spice this cheese up? We've got Caribbean Jerk Barbecue...”

“Caribbean Jerk sounds...perfect.” Isak answered, he could already feel these cheese toasties were gonna be horrible. Especially when Even kept on taking out spices and Isak couldn't stop himself from one, laughing, two saying yes to each and every spices presented. Even though he felt cinnamon and Caribbean Jerk Barbecue would be disgusting together.

“Dude, this is gonna taste like balls.” Even exclaimed after adding some more spices and Isak bursted laughing. “But we can't go back now.”

“No, we can't.” He heard himself say, eyes stuck on Even. God, were his lips as smooth as they seemed to be? He wondered. Which probably was the weed talking but right then, in this tiny kitchen he couldn't shake off that want growing inside him.

 

Yes, he'd been crushing on Jonas back in first year but that was nothing, just the typical crush on your best friend cliché. So apart from him Isak had never felt the need to kiss another guy until meeting Even. Taking a sip of his beer he tried starting another topic of conversation, which really was easy and not a problem at all with Even, the guy was fucking smart and would instantly bounce back and forth on every subject. That was refreshing. Enticing!

Isak would have never figured smart and intelligent would be such a turn on for him. He'd crushed on Jonas not because his best friend a smart guy but more because it was Jonas and he was with Eva meaning out of reach for Isak. But Even… Even was fucking different which was just as scary as it was enticing.

* * *

 

 

The toasties were cooling off a bit on their plates as they made their way back to Even's bedroom where they sat on the floor. Even using the ladder to his bed as a backrest. Isak took a bite of his toast carefully and it took everything in him not to gag. That thing was fucking nasty. He heard Even chuckle next to him then say:

 

“I don't know but there's something not right with it. But it's not that bad.”

“Are you kidding, it's so bad it got even worse.” Isak exclaimed thinking it might be sick after he swallowed his first bite.

“Hey, should I remember you you were the one who wanted all those spices.”

“Oh so it's gonna be my fault now.”

“Yeah.” Even laughed, holding his stomach. Isak couldn't help retort,

“Well, it's always important you put kardamomme on it.”

“Oh so that's the trick.”

“Yes….KARDAMOMME!” Isak said louder making Even bend over laughing harder than he already was. Taking another bite, _(yes, he was gonna eat the damn toasties, it still was food and you didn't waste food)_ , Isak laughed with the older boy. “So, did you hear about my rapping skills?”

“Actually, I did.” Even answered a few minutes later, when they'd both calm down enough to be able to speak without giggling.

“You did?” Isak exclaimed, surprised.

“Yeah, I heard some third years mention it because of that Penetrators song, or whatever the Penetrators are.”

“They're were a russ last year, they asked me to rap on their Russ buss theme song.”

“You did? Really?”

“Yeah. Anyway, do you wanna hear me rap now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay...” Isak said, coughing slightly to clear his throat. “E-BOX GIMME THE BEAT!” He then exclaimed loudly. To what Even tried beat boxing, lamely, and both of them were gone in another round of laughing fit. “Fuck it, concentrate.”

“Sorry, sorry. I can't keep serious when you do that thing with your eyebrows. It's hilarious.”

“Are you mocking me Even Bech Næsheim?” Isak asked in between laughters.

“Oh so you know my full name!” Even pointed out with his signature eyebrow raise.

“Well, I had to memorize for Kosegruppa, obviously.”

“Obviously, yes.” Even replied, looking at him deeply his voice suddenly deeper making Isak shivers, skin covered in delicious goosebumps.

 

Damn! He thought. He was falling for Even Bech Næsheim and he didn't know how to stop that or even if he wanted to stop it from happening when it clearly was already happening. Also, he was sure to be at least seventy percent gay now.

**Author's Note:**

> **So did you like it? Let me know in the comment section below or by leaving a kudos.**   
>  **You can find me on twitter under the username _@EvaksProudMamma_. Don't hesitate and come talk to me, I'll answer gladly. Until next time. And remember.... Life is now. xoxo >**


End file.
